


日常の冬日的早晨

by Mayzi



Category: JoJo - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:00:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22612198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayzi/pseuds/Mayzi
Summary: 东方仗助和岸边露伴的日常恋爱故事
Relationships: 东方仗助/岸边露伴
Kudos: 65





	日常の冬日的早晨

冬日中少见的温暖阳光透过薄纱窗帘照入了房间，昨天晚上的雪终于停了下来，这时候窗外一片寂静，天空蔚蓝。

东方仗助在这样的舒适中醒了过来，他躺在暖融融的被窝里，下意识地搂紧了怀中人的腰，——岸边露伴正倚靠在他的怀里，昨天才刚刚截稿的漫画家此时还在熟睡，表情慵懒而又放松，像一只终于温顺下来的高贵猫儿一样。

他的视线逐渐往下，漫画家的脖子上还挂着几粒草莓印——这让东方仗助回忆起了昨晚他们发生的那一切，他埋头在人脖颈里深吸了口气，双手不自觉的随着人白皙的肌肤向下摸去，最终在未着片缕的小腹上握住了那根东西。

手指带着几分力度揉捏过那脆弱的顶端，东方仗助用二指剥开了包皮，随后便用食指摩挲着那敏感的小口。

“……嗯…仗助……”岸边露伴在睡梦中发出了不安分的声音，手也软软地抓住了他作乱的手，不自觉的扭着腰。

只有这个时候他的恋人才会收起他满身的棱角，东方仗助轻轻舔了舔他的耳朵，抱在人腰上的手向上抚摸过去，缓缓绕着乳晕打着转儿。

岸边露伴醒来的时候陷入了一阵有些高昂的情潮之中，他下身已经在东方仗助的玩弄下湿透了——这个该死的小鬼看他醒来后还故意更加用力地握紧了他的肉茎。

“露伴老师，你的前面已经很兴奋的在流水了啊。”东方仗助温柔的嗓音在欲望下变得沙哑了起来，他叼住漫画家的耳朵舔弄着，将整个耳朵弄的湿透。

“嗯……白日宣淫……说好的纯爱型呢？嗯——嘶仗助你个臭小鬼，给我轻点……”岸边露伴舔了舔嘴角，却因为东方仗助突然用力的由下往上的滑动而忍不住双脚发颤——一大早起来就做爱，这算什么纯情男孩。

“这还不是因为露伴老师你？让我学会了这么多东西……”东方仗助轻笑两声，手中加快了速度，房间中顿时只剩下了两人克制不住的低喘声中，“舒服吗？”

“闭…嘴唔！”

很快岸边露伴就在东方仗助的一次紧握之中迎来了第一次的高潮，他软着身子倒在了东方仗助的怀里小声喘息着。

后者抹了一把他的肉茎，这动作让还处于射完敏感时期的他忍不住不断轻颤——同时，他也知道这个臭小鬼想要干什么了。

“露伴老师应该不介意自己的东西吧？”那只沾着他自己精液的手顺着他的小腹往下，触碰上了那个紧致的小口，一阵短暂的旋转摩擦后便就着精液微微进入了一指。

“唔……好爽……”东方仗助的技术可以说是他一手叫教出来的，现在他的小“徒弟”正非常精确地往他的那一处敏感点上揉按着，岸边露伴感觉自己由小腹而上腾升起了一身蚀骨的快感，他不由得弓起腰肢。

“这么舒服吗？都流水了。”东方仗助的话语露骨而又下流，配上那低沉温柔的嗓音简直就要让岸边露伴酥麻了半边身子——其实东方仗助也快要忍不住了，怀里人软软的屁股不自觉的蹭着他的哪里……这真是……

“啊……仗助…前面……摸一下…”岸边露伴感觉自己现在有些落入下风了，他的前端又一次挺立起来，身后细密的快感让他的声音忍不住带上了些小声的哭腔。

“啧。”东方仗助咽了口口水，撤出了在后穴中的手指抚上听从了恋人的话——但也不是全听他的话，“这里也扩张的差不多了……我可以进去了吗？露伴？”

没等人的回话他就已经按耐不住地按住了岸边露伴的屁股，将自己的龟头顶在那已经开始自觉吮吸他顶端的穴口，喘着气。

“……啧，废什么话，快点进——啊啊！你，你个兔崽子……别一下就那么深……混蛋……”他答应的话音还未落，东方仗助就突然动作起来——猛地一根没入的感觉实在是太过于刺激，岸边露伴眼前都发白了一瞬，半响才带着哭腔地骂到。

“露伴老师的里面又软又湿，超级舒服的就忍不住了嘛。”东方仗助撅撅嘴假装无辜，但还是转过露伴的头亲吻他，体贴的让他尽快适应。

“哈啊……好了…动…”岸边露伴身前的的肉茎被抚摸着让主人不自觉地情动起来，后穴传来的饱胀感逐渐被另一种空虚取代，他故意收缩小穴，离开东方仗助亲吻的时候还带出了一根银丝，声音沙哑而带有情欲。

“岸边露伴……”东方仗助忍不住深吸了口气，欲望爆棚的在他的脑海里绽开，连敬语也不叫了，他一把拉开被子将岸边露伴按在了床上。

漫画家上半身紧贴着床单，屁股则高高抬起露出了那红润湿滑的肉穴，隐约还能看见里面深红色的嫩肉，东方仗助握着那饱满的臀瓣揉捏着，随着一阵收缩，一个点白白的东西被挤了出来。

那是……东方仗助的喉头一阵紧缩——那是他昨天晚上亲自射进去还没有清理的精液。

脑海中仿佛有什么断掉了，东方仗助一把抓过故意挑逗的恋人的腰，就将硬的发疼的下身送入了那个已经期待已久的小穴，然后就开始不管不顾的大力冲撞。

“仗助！太重了…轻一点，别那么深啊！唔嗯……哈……”岸边露伴受不住地挣扎起来，他的腰被紧紧地握住带着往身后那东西上撞去，东方仗助甚至还故意地回回都蹭过那一点上，爽得他四只发麻。

往前爬的动作被发现了，岸边露伴还没来得及反应就猛地被东方仗助翻了个身——当他对上那双闪着欲望和爱意的眼睛的时候，他神使鬼差地伸出了手抱住他，吻上了他的嘴唇。

东方仗助立刻回应了他，他将岸边露伴的双腿放在自己的臂弯里，然后将他的双手按在头顶——这样岸边露伴就没法逃离接下来的事情了。

“唔嗯？！”被吻着的岸边露伴感觉到自己的下身突然被握住，猛地抬起睁开眼睛，却发现不知什么时候东方仗助召唤已经出了他的疯钻——这个该死的小兔崽子居然用替身！

但岸边露伴很快就没法想这些了，东方仗助的速度陡然加快，每一次都要退出到只剩下龟头然后重重地擦过那一点上，岸边露伴被刺激的双腿颤抖，前方不由得流出了更多的液体，沾湿了东方仗助的小腹。

“仗助……”怀中的人只有意乱情迷快要受不了的时候才会一边带着哭腔喊他的名字一边扭着那细腰，东方仗助温柔地舔弄着他流出的眼泪，让替身的另一只手玩弄露伴的乳尖。

“啊哈……我要，要出来了……仗助——快一点……我……”随着替身手中的肉棒开始规律地一抖一抖痉挛着，岸边露伴绷紧了腰肢和脚尖，东方仗助听话的加快了速度——眼前一阵白光闪过，岸边露伴低声呜咽着承受东方仗助没有停下的撞击——

还处在没有结束的高潮中的人已经软绵一片，东方仗助索性松开了禁锢着他的手，转而抓住他的腰全力冲刺。

岸边露伴还处在不应期，身子敏感的可怕，根本就受不了东方仗助这样的撞击——他没有力气也不想反抗，于是只能呜咽着咬住自己的手背，但这样还是让东方仗助心疼了。

“乖，露伴……”他温柔的叫出了恋人的名字，扯开他咬的发白的手吻住他，强硬地伸出了舌头。

随着最后的一阵冲刺，东方仗助一个挺入进到了最深的深度，释放出了自己的精液。

微凉的精液打在肠壁让岸边露伴忍不住抓住了东方仗助的手，前面射出了最后的一点余精。

“……嗯……”岸边露伴无力地任由东方仗助抱在怀里，软绵绵地靠在他健壮的胸膛上，两人都在平复着呼吸。

“露伴……”

今天的晨*也被100%解决了呢。

——  
喜欢的请不要吝啬地给一个红心吧~

**Author's Note:**

> 喜欢的请不要吝啬地留下你们的小红心吧


End file.
